vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hybrid
Summary THE NEW ORDER - Klaus (Joseph Morgan) puts a plan in motion that will give him even more power, but even with the unwilling participation of werewolf Ray Sutton (guest star David Gallagher), things don’t go exactly as Klaus had planned. Damon (Ian Somerhalder) and Alaric (Matt Davis) reluctantly go along with Elena’s (Nina Dobrev) new strategy to find Stefan (Paul Wesley), leading Damon into a dangerous fight with an unexpected enemy. (Steven R. McQueen) turns to Matt (Zach Roerig) for help as he continues to try to understand what the ghosts from his past want from him. Unaware that (Candice Accola) is in need of his help, (Michael Trevino) faces an emotional confrontation with his mother. (guest star Susan Walters). Plot Cast 'Main Cast' * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Klaus 'Recurring Cast' *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Malese Jow as Anna *David Gallagher as Ray Sutton *Jack Coleman as Bill 'Guest Cast' * Jason Mac as Derek 'Co-Cast' * Kelly Sutton as Anchor Woman * April Billingsley as Paige thumb|right|300px|Promo Quotes Damon (''To a werewolf): "Here doggy, doggy." ---- '''Damon:' "We went through this Elena. Stefan’s gone. And I don’t mean geographically." Elena: "If he was gone he wouldn’t have called." ---- Stefan: "That’s why you’re keeping me around? To build an army of hybrid slaves?" Klaus: "Not slaves... comrades." ---- Elena: "Yes, I was worried about you. Why do you even have to hear me say it?" Damon: "Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember what you felt while he was gone." ---- Alaric: "Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this." Elena: "Come on Ric, whatever Damon knows you know." ---- Alaric (''Talking about Stefan): "'' And why do you have to be the one who has to save him?" Elena: "Cause I’m not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me and I’m not gonna give up on him. Tell me what you know Ric, please." ---- Stefan: "You know, I get that we are stuck together but maybe can we skip the chit chat? That would be great." Klaus: "So much brooding, your self-loathing is suffocating you my friend." ---- Carol Lockwood (''To Tyler): "'' You know, if you're going to bring a girl home, I wish you had the tact to not sneak her out like a prostitute." ---- Elena: "You're the one who told me I can handle things on my own now. Alaric: "I meant like frozen dinners and SAT's!" ---- Elena: "You were a boy scout weren’t you?" Alaric: "Shut up." ---- Elena (''Talking about John's ring): "'' Take it, it will protect you from whatever supernatural danger we are about to get ourselves into." Alaric: "He gave it to you." Elena: "Yeah but I’m a doppelganger, it’s not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids." Alaric: "Yeah, well then why don’t you save it for future generations of stubborn relentless baby Gilberts." Elena: "Okay, how about you borrow it until after we survive this, I would feel bad if you got killed before happy hour." ---- Damon: "Get out the water Elena." Elena: "If I get out of the water, you’re gonna make me go home." Damon: "Yes, because I’m not an idiot like you." Alaric: "Right, now you’re both acting like idiots." ---- Damon (''To Elena): "Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse that makes you safe. This, this is not safe." ---- '''Stefan:' "Some master race." Klaus: "Lose the attitude." ---- Damon: "Fancy meeting you here." Stefan: "What part of "don’t follow me anymore" got lost in translation Damon?" Damon: "You might wanna take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you I'd stop with the late night phone calls." Stefan: "I didn’t call her." Damon: "Sure you didn’t." ---- Elena: "Stefan is out there somewhere, and now Damon, and we are just sitting in this car." Alaric: "Let the vampires fight the hybrids zombie mountain Elena, and I’ll take care of keeping the humans safe." ---- Elena: "Can you just give me a minute to appreciate the fact that you're not dead? Damon: "I'll give you 10 seconds... 9... 8..." ---- Vicki: "I can come back. Help me come back." Anna: "Jeremy, don’t trust Vicki!" ---- Klaus:' "''I did everything I was told, I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse, I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire, and I killed the doppelganger. ---- '''Damon:' "I was wrong." Elena: "Are you drunk?" Damon: "No, I thought Stefan was gone earlier on he’s an inseparable martyr that needs his ass kicked, but he can be saved." Elena: "What happened out there? What changed your mind?" Damon: "I changed my mind because even in his darkest place my brother won't let me die so I figure I owe him the same in return. I’ll help you bring him back." ---- Bill: "Hello Caroline." Caroline: "Daddy?" Soundtrack Gallery Hybridlqimage.jpg 004 595.jpg Tvdelenadamonlake.jpg Th6.jpg Th5.jpg Th4.jpg Th2.jpg 011 ELENA.jpg Capture.PNG Jwbc-500x333.jpg|Behind the Scenes Hhh.png TVDFacebomb.gif Hybridenhancment.jpg DamonElenaRick.jpg Paigewolf3x02.png Anchor Woman3x02.png Trivia General *Antagonist: Klaus *It is official that Jeremy is seeing the ghosts of Anna and Vicki. *Matt is the first person that hears of Jeremy's hallucinations from Jeremy himself. *This is the episode where Jeremy first tells about his ghost sightings. *This is the first episode this season that Caroline has the least amount of screen time. *This is the first time we see Bill as Caroline's father Behind the Scenes *Bonnie and Katherine do not appear in this episode. *'Original US Ratings: '''2.52 Million, it is the lowest rated episode of the series to date and a huge drop compared to previous seasons. '''Continuity' *Ray Sutton was first seen in'' The Birthday. *Alaric's apartment was last seen in ''As I Lay Dying. *This is the second episode this season to end an episode with Caroline. The first was The Birthday. *Klaus mentions the sacrifice ritual, which went unsuccessful, in The Sun Also Rises. *Elena mentions the time when Damon was drunk in her room, in ''The Return'' (episode). *Mason Lockwood was mentioned by Tyler. He was last seen in Plan B ''(killed by Damon) and ''By the Light of the Moon (in a video). *Andie Star's death was mentioned. She was killed by Stefan's compulsion in The Birthday. *Klaus mentions Jules (the werewolf) and Jenna (the vampire). They were both killed by him in The Sun Also Rises. |} Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Anna Category:Episodes featuring Vicki Donovan